


Fuck nine or none, right?

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Depression kinda, Fuck nine or none ig, Woojin left and Chan is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Nine or noneThey promised, nine or none. Nine till the end.Then he fucking left, he lied.Fuck nine or none, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fuck nine or none, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's wrong but fuck Woojin.

What happened? Where did they go wrong? Wat happened to nine or none? What happened to nine till the end? 

Why would he like? How could he betray Chan like that?   
After everything they went through together. 

His heart hurt, he felt like a failure of a leader because he couldn't keep the team together, he couldn't keep his promise to stay.

How could Woojin leave like that? 

Why would Woojin leave like? 

He didn't understand, he wasn't sure if he wanted to either. 

— 

His studio was dead silent, usually Woojin would be there with him when Jisung and Changbin weren't. Woojin was always there talking to Chan, singing for him, helping him when he was stumped. 

Woojin was his rock, his lifeline. His best friend, his brother, part of his team. 

He broke down crying, that's all he felt he could do in that moment. He was so confused and lost, he didn't know what to do. 

How was he soupposed to face the rest of the group? 

He promised them they'd be together till the end but now Woojin was gone. 

In times like these he would ask Woojin what to do, but Woojin wasn't there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel so betrayed by Woojin, after all the shit they went through to be where they are now, he left? But he's still going to make music?? What the fuck? 
> 
> I'm just so hurt by the whole situation. It feels like when a friend doesn't want to be your friend anymore.


End file.
